Reunited
by jennicaxo
Summary: REQUESTED. Serenity and Seth were inseparable friends in high school. What happens if they needed to part ways and destiny brings them back together? Okay sucky summaries. Just read and review please. xo


**~~Hey guys! I'm back! So, this is a request from **_**xxforeverxlovexx**_**. Hi there! Lol, I'm really sorry if this is late because I'm currently having a bad writer block and I'm sorry if this doesn't come out as you wanted. **

**So, I read something that made me go "Oh" and I'm really saddened to tell you guys that maybe this would be the last time I'm gonna accept requests and gonna be doing a WWE Superstar/You oneshots. I'm really sorry, Oh my god I feel like a horrible person. So, from now on I'm gonna be doing "ship" oneshots. Or whatever you call them. Oh, and yes you can send me "ship/pairings" oneshot requests! xoxo**

"Hey, give it back to her!" Serenity heard someone say as she was trying to reach for her bag the seniors were putting above her head.

"Whoa, bro, chill." A senior said as he gave Serenity's bag back.

"Leave her alone."

The seniors scurried away as they heard him say.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks by the way, I'm Serenity." Serenity said as she extended her hand out.

"I'm Colby. But call me Seth." He said as he shook Serenity's hand. "Don't mind those seniors, they really give freshmen a hard time. But if they're bothering you, just tell me."

"Th-Thank you, Seth." Serenity stuttered.

"Okay, I should get going, Serenity." He said as you heard the bell rang.

"Okay, bye Seth."

Serenity and Seth said their goodbyes and headed to their classes.

Serenity and Seth became really close friends. No one would dare to mess with her as they know that Seth got her back. At the last day of school, Serenity was probably the saddest girl in Davenport. Most of the kids were happy because school's over, but she was sad because this is probably the last day she's gonna see Seth.

"I'm off to wrestling school." Seth said as he sat on the bench beside Serenity.

"That's great! You're finally gonna be a wrestler!" She chuckled as she tried to hide the sadness she's feeling.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you so much Serenity. You're like a little sister to me." He said almost sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Seth. Thank you for protecting me from all the bullies around. We've been really great friends and I wish I could spend more time with you." Serenity said with glassy eyes.

Seth didn't say anything and hugged her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Serenity."

Serenity and Seth somehow managed to communicate each other through their phones. Serenity basically spent all vacation just messaging Seth. When Summer Vacation ended, Serenity lost contact of Seth though, his phone would ring, but no answer.

_No messages._

_No calls._

_No nothing._

That's when Serenity accepted that Seth is now a part of her past.

Serenity continued on with her high school life while knowing nothing about Seth, she sometimes wondered what happened to him but she figured that he's just busy training his butt off. This wasn't really hard for Serenity since she had a lot of amazing friends to keep her company.

_**~~8 years later.**_

Serenity is now a college graduate and ready to work. She figured she wanted to work for a wrestling company because if hopes that she'll bump into Seth someday. Her job seeking mission for a job in a wrestling company when the WWE called her and hired her as a behind the scenes writer for WWE Magazine. Serenity really enjoyed her job as a writer since she loved writing with all her heart. She was going great until one day she was assigned to interview and write about The Shield. She heard of them before and even thought that one of them looked like Seth but she just shrugged it of since she thinks that she misses him so much that she's hallucinating.

She went to the interview section backstage and waited for The Shield to come. Her jaw almost touched the floor when she saw Seth. All this time, she was just working with him.

"So, you must be the one who's gonna be interviewing us." Dean asked.

"Yes, that's me." Serenity said almost shakily.

"Your name is?" Roman asked politely as he stuck his hand out.

"Serenity." She said as she shook his hand.

That made Seth look at her. And pretty sure, he recognized her. He examined her at first then confirmed to himself that she was his best friend who he treated like a little sister.

"Nice to meet you, Serenity." The boys took turns to shake her hand.

Throughout the interview, Serenity wouldn't dare to make eye contact with Seth. She didn't know how to face him just yet. She didn't know if she should be happy because he's here with her, or be mad because of their lost of contact. She's pretty sure, she would see Seth staring at her while asking questions from the corner of her eye.

When the interview ended, the boys were about to leave when Seth told Dean and Roman to go and he'll catch up later.

"I'll see you boys later." Seth said.

"Okay, Seth, whatever you say." With that, you and Seth were left alone on the interview room.

"Serenity, is-is that you?" Seth asked a little uncertain.

"It's me Seth." She smiled awkwardly.

With that, Seth hugged her tightly. "Serenity, oh my god! I can't believe it's really you!"

She hugged him back almost teary eyed. She was about to ask him why he didn't answer all the phone calls and messages but she just shrugged them off because she's just extremely happy.

"Oh my god, wow, we work in the same company." She said pulling away from the hug.

"I know, we have a lot to tell each other." He said excitedly.

Serenity and Seth exchanged stories on how they're life were when they got separated. Seth told Serenity on how busy he was working on being a wrestler and how he had to change his phone number because of a crazy stalker on FCW. Serenity told Seth why she wanted to work on a wrestling company and how her college life had been.

"Oh my god. You changed a lot Seth." She told him as a matter-o-factly.

"You did too, Serenity! A lot since we first met."

"We first met.. Haha we met when you helped me with those seniors who got my bag nad making fun of me." You chuckled.

"Ahh, yes! Remember when you couldn't open your locker and I busted it open and got in trouble for destroying it? Ahaha." Seth added.

"Ohmygod. Remember when you fell into the mud when we were walking home?" Serenity said laughing.

"I hand washed that shirt and the mud won't get off. Remeber when we first ran a mile on gym and you almost passed out?" Seth chuckled.

"I'm not a sports person." Serenity said.

"So who acted as a big brother to you when I was gone?" Seth asked.

"No one, I was all alone. I only have some guy friends and more girl best frends."

"Can we be serious for a minute?" Seth asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Serenity asked.

"Do you still care? You know about us? Our friendship.." Seth asked.

"Of course I do, I never stopped caring." Serenity said looking into Seth's eyes.

"I never stopped caring too." He hugged Serenity tightly. "So, if any superstar here is bothering you, you tell me Serenity,"

"Yes, brother." Serenity chuckled.

**Here it is! Oh my god! So, just review please and suggestion on which pairing I should do. And I'm also thinking about doing songfics on certain ships. Anyways, I hope you liked this. Leave reviews! And I love you all!**

**~~Jennica**


End file.
